A Different Family
by 101dragon
Summary: What if Harry had a twin who was mistaken as the BWL and he was sent to live with his Aunt Petunia and her son Dudley? And what if Petunia actually had magic? And she married Severus Snape and the two of them blood adopted Harry? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween

**Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

No One's Point of View

The Potter's were a good sort. They treated both of their children, the twins Harry and Chris, equally and loved them the same.

That is until the prophecy was made and Voldemort struck and was defeated.

Chris was declared as the boy-who-lived by Dumbledore after the attack.

Harry instead was sent away the day after on the prompting that he would only get in the way of the precious boy-who-lived.

Petunia's Point of View

Petunia was a widow who lived with only her year old son as company. Despite what most thought, including her own sister, she had magic and had attended Durmstrang during her youth.

The day after Halloween, Petunia was getting the milk from outside. But when she opened the door, she saw a baby on the front doorstep! She immediatly picked the child up and saw a letter in his little hand. She opened the letter and read its contents quickly. When she finished though, she dropped the letter in shock and looked at the child to see that his emerald eyes were open.

Petunia was furious! Her sister had given up one of her children just because he would get in the way of the boy-who-lived. That wasn't the sister she had remembered.

The baby boy in her arms gurgled and Petunia made a split second decision. She took the child inside and performed a blood adoption ritual. Now by both muggle and wizarding laws Harry Potter was now Harold Evans, Petunia's own child. And she would raise her baby with all the love that he should have gotten from his own parents.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Severus

**Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's always great when I get reviews.**

 **This chapter takes place a year after Petunia blood adopts Harry.**

Severus's Point of View

Severus Snape was the potions' master for Hogwarts and was known to be a dungeon bat, but that doesn't mean he was. He was actually quite pleasant when he was out of Hogwarts... not that many people actually saw him.

Severus was going to get some more potion ingredients for his stock when he encountered a small little boy, at most two year old, bawling his eyes out. The boy was sitting down on the ground by Flourish and Blotts and was lucky that no one had snatched him up. Before Severus could stop himself, he asked.

"Hello, little one, where's your mother?"

The little boy sniffled and replied in a small voice with surprising grammar for a two year old.

"Mommy in hurry towards stowe, I no keep up. Lost Mommy in people."

"Well how about I help you find your mother, little one, she must be worried sick." Severus said without really knowing what he was doing. The little boy nodded and stood up. He still looked a little shaky on his legs but overall he looked pretty healthy to Severus. Severus let the little boy take his hand and they started to walk off in search of his mother when suddenly he heard a woman yelling.

"Harold! Where are you! Harold!"

"Mommy!" The little boy, Harold, said happily as the woman came into sight with another two year old boy. When she saw him, she ran up to them and hugged the little one tight, the other boy following as well.

"Harold, don't ever scare Mommy like that again. I thought you had been kidnapped!" The woman said as she hugged her son.

"Sowwy, Mommy, I got lost. Man helped though!" Harold said and for the first time, Severus got a good look at the woman. And he was shocked at who she was.

"Severus Snape!" She said looking around nervously. "Please tell me you came alone."

"I did but I thought you were a muggle, Petunia, how did you get in Diagon Alley?" Severus asked her.

Petunia sighed and pulled out her own wand. She cast a simple 'Lumos' spell and Severus's eyes widened. Petunia was a witch just like her sister! How had he not known?

"I've kept that hidden for a long time, Severus, and if you tell anyone, then you will find yourself lacking something that is vital for living." Petunia growled before sighing and saying. "Thank you, for finding Harold. I thought I had lost one of my babies."

"It was no trouble, Tunia." Severus said smirking at the name.

"Don't call me that!" Petunia said indignantly before asking venomously. "How is my _dear_ sister doing?"

"She was doing fine last time I saw her, which wasn't too long ago since she has been working at Hogwarts." Severus replied a little surprised at Petunia's tone of voice. "Why do you seem like you hate her?"

"Because I do and have good reason to." Petunia replied angrily before she sighed and said. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"What do you mean you have good reason?" Severus demanded.

"Now that, Severus, I can't discuss here. If you want to know, then come over to my house for tea tomorrow at one. I live at Privet Drive, number 4, in Little Whinging." Petunia replied before turning to her sons and saying. "Come on, Dudley, Harold."

Petunia's Point of View

The next day, Petunia had just set Harold and Dudley down for a nap when she heard the door bell ring. She sighed and cast a quick glance at the two boys before going to answer the door.

"Good morning, Severus." Petunia greeted the potions' master.

"Petunia." Severus greeted somewhat stiffly.

They went and had tea in the kitchen before Severus asked Petunia.

"What did you mean when you said you had good reason to hate Lily?"

"Well," Petunia began sighing. "It all started a year ago..."

When Petunia finished her explanation, Severus was bristling with rage. Petunia expected that he had never thought that Lily would do such a thing as she had.

"How could she do that to her own son?" Severus demanded.

"I don't know but I do know that Harold's much better off here." Petunia said smiling fondly as she thought of her son.

"I could see that from how he acted towards you." Severus said smiling slightly.

Petunia nodded before she thought of something and she asked Severus.

"Please don't tell anyone about my magic, or about Harold. I don't want to take the chances of those monsters taking him back after they abandoned him."

"Don't worry, Petunia, I would never let Harold be taken after they abandoned him." Severus said and Petunia was rather surprised for a moment before she said.

"Thank you, Severus, you have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm happy to help, Petunia." Severus said and Petunia could tell that he meant it.


	3. Chapter 3: A lot of Different Events

**Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Ok this chapter is basically going to be a series of events that stop after Harry (and Dudley) get their Hogwarts letters.**

Five months after Severus talked to Petunia

Severus had thought long and hard about this. He had visited Petunia, Dudley, and Harry so much that he felt himself a part of their family. Only he was falling in love with Petunia.

So that day, Severus finally got his nerve up and asked Petunia out on a date.

She said yes.

Seven months after Severus first asked out Petunia

Severus was taking Petunia out on another date, only this time he had a ring in his pocket. They ate lunch first before Petunia said.

"Severus, I have something to tell you."

"And I have something to ask you as well." Severus said taking this as an opening to ask his very important question.

"You go first." Petunia told him.

Severus nodded and then he got down on one knee and took out the ring before asking her.

"Will you, Petunia, marry me?"

Petunia stared at him in shock and then she nodded. Severus smiled brightly and kissed her. Then he remembered that she had had something to tell him and he asked.

"What did you have to tell me?"

"Severus... I'm pregnant." Petunia said and Severus nearly fainted from shock.

Eight months after the proposal

Eileen Petunia Snape, Miranda Camaran Snape, and Vernon Severus Snape were born. It had been three months since Severus and Petunia had gotten married and two months since Severus had blood adopted Dudley and Harold. They were both officially Snapes now.

Also, Sirius and Remus had found out about everything.

You see, Sirius had been depressed because James and Lily had gotten rid of his godson. He had been mad at them and he broke it off with them within a week. Remus followed saying that that wasn't the James and Lily that he knew. They had searched for months until they had run into Severus taking the triplets out for the first time while Petunia had opted to stay home with Harold and Dudley. They had wanted to know how Severus had kids and eventually Severus had broken down and told them everything. That is how Sirius became the godfather to Dudley, Vernon, and Harold (even though he was already his godfather) and Remus became the godfather of Eileen and Miranda.

One and a half years after triplets' birth

Stacy Marian Snape and Sally Jewel Snape were born.

Harold had somehow managed to become a multiple animagus at the tender age of five and Dudley was somehow an air elemental wielder. The triplets had managed to burn Petunia's house down and now they were living at the Prince manor (Severus' house). Remus became the twins' godfather.

Three years after twins' birth

Tobias Allen Snape was born.

The triplets were found to be fire elemental wielders which led to no good. Stacy was a water elemental wielder and Sally was an ice elemental wielder. Harold was finally told of his birth parents and Dudley was told of his birth father but they didn't care. Sure they were a little sad at first but they knew that their place was with their new family. Sirius was now Tobias's godfather.

Four years after Tobias's birth

The Snapes were about to eat breakfast when two owls flew in the window. Eileen, who was closest, took the letter off one of the owls and squealed.

"Dudley! This one is your letter!"

Dudley snatched the letter from her and quickly read it before whooping with delight. Harold untied his letter and read it silently, not even bothering to say something when he finished.

"Hey Har, is something wrong?" Dudley asked his younger brother. "What does your letter say?"

"Dear Mr. H. Snape, we are sorry to inform you that you do not meet the magical requirements to enter-" Harold was cut off by an enraged Severus who snatched the letter and read it quickly. A minute later, Harold was stuck to the ceiling.

"The letter says that he got accepted however he will be staying up there until he apologizes for getting me worked up like that." Severus growled.

"Oh come on, Dad, it was just a joke!" Harold complained but Severus ignored him until he said. "Ok ok, I'm sorry, just get me down from here."

Severus looked up at his son to see that Harold was making a pouty face. The adult Snape sighed and let his second eldest son down.

"Next time don't make jokes like that." He told the boy sternly.

"Fine, you're no fun." Harry grumbled.

"I heard that." Severus said before sighing and saying. "I'll take you two to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and no you three, I'm only taking Harold and Dudley."

Eileen, Miranda, and Vernon pouted before Vernon asked Harold.

"Could I read your books once you get them?"

"Always the little bookworm, aren't you?" Harold teased before adding. "Yeah you can. On the condition that when you go to Hogwarts you help me with Potions as we all already know that you're at dad's level."

"Fine." Vernon growled, and Harold grinned at him. "Thanks little bro!"

Dudley suddenly looked around and asked.

"Where's Toby? Please tell me he's not messing around with earth elemental powers?"

"I could tell you that he's not. But I saw him in the backyard, creating pillars out of the ground." Stacy replied, appearing in the doorway.

"Um, Stacy, where is Sally?" Vernon asked nervously, it was never good to see just one of them. Especially if the one that you didn't see was the ice elemental user.

"Oh Vern, you worry too much, Sally is just making some ice, the ice tray was empty and you know that she loves her juice cold." Stacy replied smiling before adding. "I'd be more worried about Toby."

"Which means I'd better go check on him." Severus said sighing before going to check on his youngest.

After Severus had gone, Stacy grinned mischievously and suddenly Harold, Dudley, Miranda, Vernon, and Eileen were surrounded by chains made out of water. A second later, those chains were frozen solid.

Miranda, Vernon, and Eileen didn't complain as they melted through the chains using fire. Dudley and Harry weren't as fortunate, as they didn't have fire elemental powers, all they could do was ask for help.

"You have to get me an extra book when you go, K?" Vernon said and after they nodded, he melted the ice chains.

"Thanks Firefly." Harold said ruffling his little brother's hair. The older Snapes always used the nickname Firefly for any of the triplets.

"Don't call me Firefly." Vernon grumbled.

"Ok, Aidan." Harold said smiling. Aidan meant little fire in Irish so it was also a popular nickname for the fire triplets.

"I'm giving up on you." Vernon announced.

"You mean you haven't already? The rest of us gave up on him years ago." Dudley said laughing.

"Why you!" Harold shouted, tackling his slightly older brother. They wrestled on the floor for a moment and then they both yelled as their pants caught on fire, Harold especially. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

Stacy giggled and then she put the fire out. The two boys sighed with relief. Sometimes it was good to have a sister who was a water elemental. Then Sally came out of the kitchen with a cup of juice (well it wasn't really juice since it was frozen solid) in her hand.

"Hey guys, have you seen the orange juice? I could only find the apple juice." She asked.

"You drank all of it yesterday, Sally, remember?" Miranda reminded her.

"Oh right... dad!" Sally walked back into the kitchen leaving the rest of her siblings before they could blink.

"Stacy, I know she is your twin, but she's definitely the oddest person in the family." Eileen commented to her younger sister.

"No, that's Harold. After all, he's the only one who isn't an elemental." Stacy pointed out and Harold pouted.

"That is true, but he's more of the animagus type anyway." Eileen said thoughtfully.

"He takes after his father." Petunia said coming into the kitchen looking quite tired.

"Considering that one of his animagus forms is a panther like dad's, it should have been expected." Miranda pointed out.

"But then he would also take after Uncle Sirius since one of his others is a Black Labrador." Vernon pointed out before paling and saying. "We're going to have a marauder problem soon, aren't we?"

"We've been expecting that for years now, Vernon, get with the program." Stacy said and Vernon shot a glare at his little sister.

"Well excuse me for thinking that Mom's, Dad's, and Moony's influences would be enough not to get more than you and Sally into the marauders." Vernon said sticking his nose in the air like a Malfoy which Miranda then told him.

"Hey! Don't insult Dragon!" Dudley and Harold both chorused, defending the friend they had in Draco Malfoy.

"You have to admit that Draco does seem to act stuck up every once in a while." Miranda pointed out and the two older boys agreed reluctantly and then Harold suddenly cheered up and asked Dudley. "Hey Tornado, when was the last time we sent a letter to Dragon?"

Dudley caught on and grinned saying.

"I don't believe we have in a while, Shadow."

"Come on then." Harold grabbed Dudley's hand and dragged him out of the room. Everyone else shook their heads at their actions. They could be very childish at times.


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This chapter takes place the very day after Dudley and Harry got their letters.**

Severus's Point of View

Severus was currently staring at his wife in utter terror. They were both sitting at the dining table, discussing the trip to Diagon Alley.

"So let me get this straight, St. Mungos called you in to work today so you can't watch the kids while I take Dudley and Harold to Diagon Alley?" He asked and when Petunia nodded, he groaned and hit his head on the table. Why did he have to have eight kids? He had more kids than even the Weasleys.

"It's not that bad, Sev." Petunia told him, putting a hand on his shoulder before adding. "I heard from Remus that he and Sirius needed to go to Diagon Alley so they should be there tomorrow."

"Great, now I have to deal with the puppy too." Severus groaned hitting his head again.

"Oh hush, Sirius isn't that bad." Petunia chantised him.

"He's a marauder, of course he is." Severus deadpanned.

"Severus, we've talked about this..." Petunia began and Severus held his hands up in surrender. "I know, I'll get over my rivalry with him eventually."

"Good, because if you don't, you will be sleeping on the couch." Petunia threatened and Severus shivered at the very thought. "Yes, Tunia."

Petunia nodded and kissed his cheek before saying.

"Come on, we should get the kids ready before I have to leave."

Then suddenly the two adults heard a thump upstairs and shouts. They looked at each other before running upstairs.

Harold's Point of View

Harold grinned as the Snapes appeared at Gringotts. Even if he had been woken up by a fire (Miranda's fault), he was still excited to be going to Diagon Alley. His family hardly ever went there even though it was one of the most interesting and useful places in the wizarding world (at least in Harold's opinion).

"So where to first?" Dudley asked their dad.

Severus Snape started to reply but he was cut off by a shout of "SIRIUS!" and four shouts of "REMUS!" Harold, Dudley, and Severus turned around to see Sirius tackled to the ground by Vernon and Remus tackled to the ground by Eileen, Miranda, Stacy, and Sally. Tobias who was much too young to be tackling somebody, instead went up and got on one of Sirius's legs after Vernon had tackled him while Harold, Dudley, and Severus just stared at them, amused.

"I know you're happy to see us but I'm sure that Remus and I would both agree that you six should get off of us." Sirius told the children.

"What do you expect, Uncle Sirius? They haven't seen you two in two weeks." Dudley said smirking. "For them, that is torture."

"Oh just you wait, when you two come back from Hogwarts, they'll tackled you to the ground and if I have my way, they'll tackle you first, Dud." Sirius said smirking as well making Dudley's smirking face turn into a rather pale one.

"Let's not talk about that now, Uncle Sirius, how about instead we go get our supplies?" Harold said, effectively saving his older brother.

"Fine, I call dibs on taking the new Hogwarts' students!" Sirius said grabbing both Harold's and Dudley's hands.

"Aww." Vernon and Tobias complained.

"You boys can come with me next time, but this time, I get control of your older brothers." Sirius said and Dudley and Harold both paled because of the way that he said that. They looked to their dad for help but Severus just smirked and handed Harold a pouch full of enough money to get their school supplies and then some.

"Uh, dad, do you think that it is safe to leave us alone with Sirius?" Harold asked nervously. "Especially since it is likely that he'll take us to a joke shop?"

"I trust Sirius at least partially, and good enough to trust him not to take you two to a joke shop." Severus replied before adding. "Well I trust that his fear of your mother will not allow him to take you into a joke shop."

"Fine, no prank shops." Sirius sighed before looking cheerful again and saying. "Well, Junior Marauders, let's head out and get your school supplies. We'll see you later, Moony, see you Severus."

And with that, he dragged the Junior Marauders off to get their school supplies.

Sirius's Point of View

Sirius had somehow managed to take Dudley and Harold to almost all the shops and got almost all of their school supplies except for their robes in ten minutes. Ten minutes! It was a new record for Sirius's shopping skills (which were surprisingly, better than a girl's, which no one has ever let him live down).

"Ok boys, to Madam Malkin's!" Sirius announced dragging the two boys with him.

"Uncle Sirius, do we have to go robe shopping with you?" Dudley asked.

"You're worse than mom at times." Harold added.

"I am not!" Sirius objected, turning a bright red.

"What about the time that you stayed inside a robe shop for five hours trying to pick out some robes for Vernon?" Harold asked.

"Or the time you complained for three days straight on how certain people have no sense in fashion?" Dudley added.

"Or the time when you-" Harold was cut off by Sirius saying. "I get it! I get it! You two can get your own robes while I wait."

"Thanks Sirius!" The boys chorused before walking into the shop quickly, as to not give Sirius time to change his mind.

Sirius sighed at his godsons' antics before following to see if any new cloths had come in. He had been in there for ten minutes before he heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

"Well if it isn't old Padfoot."

Sirius turned around and glared as he saw James, Lily, and Chris Potter.

"What do you want, Potter?" He growled.

"There's no need to be so harsh, Sirius, we're all friends here." Lily chastised him.

"I stopped being your friend years ago." Sirius growled.

"Sirius-" James started to say but before he could finish, Dudley came out. "Hey Sirius, I'm done and Harold almost is-" Then he noticed the Potters and paled before saying. "I think I forgot something."

He ran back inside, probably to warn Harold.

"Who was that?" Lily asked curiously.

"One of my godsons." Sirius replied through gritted teeth. He really didn't like answering their questions.

"Godsons-" Lily started to ask but before she could Harold and Dudley both came out.

"Come on, Sirius, we have to get going. And no we're not letting you continue shopping, you'll be here forever." Harold told him.

"Fine." Sirius said, only to glad to get away from the Potters, and followed his godsons out.

Sirius had a feeling that this year was going to be... interesting with both Chris Potter and his godsons going to the same school.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hogwarts' Express

**Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This chapter takes place on the day that Harold and Dudley board the Hogwarts express.**

Dudley's Point of View

Dudley sighed as he pushed his cart onto the platform, following Harold who had his own cart and Tobias who was sitting on top of it. He was kind of upset because he would miss spending time with Tobias, Vernon, Eileen, Miranda, Sally, and Stacy. At least he would have Harold.

"Stop looking so gloomy and come on, D, I want to meet up with Dragon." Harold said and Dudley perked up a little bit and followed Harold.

They both managed to get their trunks on the train and then they went back out to say goodbye to their many siblings and mother. Unfortunately, they were interupted by the arrival of the Potters.

The two boys were comforting their youngest brother when they heard the fangirls of the brat-who-lived. Harold growled a little bit but not that much as the Potters came strolling towards the train.

"Toby, can you do something for me?" Harold asked him, whispering.

"Is it a prank?" Tobias asked, tilting his head. The little troublemaker would only agree to something if it was important, had to do with Charms, or if it was part of a prank.

"I was just thinking that it would be funny if the boy-who-lived tripped on the ground." Harold said and Tobias grinned and a moment later, the brat-who-lived fell flat on his face. The Snape family laughed a little and then Dudley whispered to Harold. "You do know that I could have made him trip on the air, right?"

Harold groaned and face-palmed. Dudley snickered, his brother should have thought of that earlier. Just then, he caught a glimspe of platnium blonde hair. There was only two people he knew that had platnium blonde hair.

"Shadow! I think I saw Dragon." Dudley said excitedly.

"Where?" Harold asked instantly. Dudley chuckled a bit at his brother's impatience.

"Well I caught a glimspe of his hair, but if we want to find him, then we'll have to look." Dudley replied and Harold almost pulled him off but was interupted as Tobias pulled on Harold's pants leg.

"Har, Dud, are you two leaving now?" Tobias asked.

Dudley and Harold both kneeled down to where they were on their younger brother's level. Tears were starting to fall down Tobias's cheeks.

"Yeah, Toby, we are. But we'll be back for Christmas, and you'll have all your sisters and Vernon to look out for you." Harold said softly.

"It won't be the same." Tobias sniffed. "Vernon doesn't really play with me, Eileen and Miranda only play dress up, and Sally and Stacy only play pranks."

"It won't be that bad, Toby." Dudley told him. "Think of it this way, without us around, you won't have to worry about Harry popping up and either scaring you or scratching you."

"And you won't have to worry about airhead over here trying to trip you up or blowing your papers or toys away." Harold added after sending a small glare at Dudley.

Tobias sniffed and then he hugged the both of them. They returned the hug for a moment before they let go.

"I'll miss you." Tobias said before the older boys ran off.

"We'll miss you too, Toby." They told him before they turned and ran to find Draco Malfoy.

Draco's Point of View

For as long as Draco could remember, he had been friends with Harold and Dudley. They were inseperable and they constantly sent letters to each other. He had gotten his marauder name when Dudley and Harold had. Harold and Dudley had taught him that being a muggleborn or half-blood wasn't bad, it just meant that they had experiences that were different from theirs. They were his first real friends and they were like brothers to him.

When his family had arrived, Draco had started looking around for Dudley and Harold. He knew that they would be here but where?

He had looked for about ten minutes and had had a run in with the Potters before he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Draco looked up to see Harold and Dudley grinning.

"Harold! Dudley! Get off of me!" Draco complained.

"But Dragon..." They both whined.

"Don't 'but Dragon' me, off." Draco ordered and the two boys got off of him reluctantly.

"So Dragon, how goes the war?" Harold asked.

"The war goes just fine, Shadow, just fine indeed." Draco said rolling his eyes. The war that Harold was referring to was one between him and Sirius Black. Sirius may not visit the Malfoy manor often but once when he had, he pulled a prank on Draco and now there was a full out prank war going on between them. There was no telling when it was going to end but Draco hoped that it would be soon.

"Do you need any help?" Dudley asked in rapid succession. "Is Sirius playing the extremely embarrassing pranks? Did you pull one on him? Are you going to pull any pranks on him while we're at Hogwarts?"

"Wait Sirius is going to be at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, he hadn't known about that and usually his father would tell him when Sirius was going to any formal event/party/Hogwarts.

"Yeah, Sirius got a job as co-teaching DADA with a guy named Quirrel." Harold said excitedly. "Now we don't have to deal with just the Professor Potters."

"Can you believe that they made Lily Potter, the Muggle Studies teacher, and James Potter, the flight instructor?" Dudley groaned. "Totally unfair."

"At least you two have your father and godfather at Hogwarts as well." Draco told them. "I don't even get that."

"Well you have us, and that's enough." Harold said throwing an arm around his shoulder.

Draco snorted and slipped under Harold's arm. He then said to the two boys.

"If you two don't have a compartment already, then we need to go find one."

"Don't worry, Draco, we found a compartment. Come and see!" Harold said excitedly and the two brothers dragged him off to their compartment.

Harold's Point of View

They had been sitting in there compartment for a few minutes when a girl with bushy, brown hair came in with her trunk and a book in her hand.

"Hi, do you guys mind if I sit in here?" The girl asked.

"Not at all." Harold replied before Draco could. He then asked her. "So what's your name? I'm Harold Snape and this is my brother Dudley and our best friend Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl replied as she sat down next to Draco.

"What book are you reading?" Harold asked.

"Its about ancient runes but I don't know why they're called ancient when I can read it like regular English." Hermione replied and everyone's eyes widened.

"Really?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, it's just like regular English." Hermione replied before asking. "Can't all wizards do that?"

"No." Harold replied before saying. "I think you might be a natural Runic, Hermione."

"What's a natural Runic?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"It's someone who can read ancient runes naturally and without trouble." Draco replied before adding. "Welcome to our strange club."

"Club?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Our club is for people with unique gifts," Dudley replied before adding. "Take me for example, I'm a natural air elemental which basically means I can control air naturally."

"I'm a natural multiple animagus, don't tell anyone, I can change into different animals both magical and nonmagical at will." Harold said, starting to trust this young witch.

"And I'm a natural Alchemist which means I naturally am able to do Alchemy with the precision of a master." Draco said and Hermione just sat there for a moment, probably taking it all in, before she said. "I think I'm going to read up on what some of those are."

"Let me guess, you love learning?" Harold asked curiously.

"Yeah." Hermione said blushing slightly.

"That's totally ok, we have a little brother who's the same way. We had to let him read our textbooks." Dudley told her.

"Vernon definitely is the studious type. We have to drag him away from his books." Harold added. smiling fondly as he thought of one of their little brother.

"I'd love to meet him sometime." Hermione said giving them a small smile. "He must know so much about this world not that you three wouldn't..."

"We understand, and if you're looking fore more information on this world, then I suggest reading 'Wizarding Politics and Lifestyles' by Aria Rivers." Harold suggested before adding. "Not only does it have great information but it suggests other books to get information from."

"I'll have to look at it sometime." Hermione said almost to herself before she asked. "So what classes are you looking forward to the most?"

"Everything except for Potions." Harold replied.

"Yeah, our dad is the potions professor and I'm pretty sure that he's going to kill us." Dudley explained to Hermione before adding. "If we don't know the answers to some of his questions, we're probably going to be put in detention because he's always talking about potions."

"So that class is going to be difficult for you?" Hermione asked them.

"Well for them, being a natural alchemist, my skill transfers into potions just not as well." Draco said examining his finger nails.

"Yeah yeah, Dragon, admit that you're just as terrible in Potions as everybody else." Harold said poking him in the arm. Draco ignored him.

"Oh that's another thing." Dudley said turning to Hermione. "In our club, we give our members nicknames. I go by Tornado, Harold goes by Shadow, and as you've already heard, Draco goes by Dragon."

"And you're wondering whether I would like a nickname or not?" Hermione and Dudley nodded. Hermione thought about it for a moment and then she said. "Call me Rune."

"So you're sticking with the talent thing that seems to reverberate through almost all of our nicknames?" Dudley asked curiously.

"I guess so, Tornado." Hermione said smiling.

And that was the start of the Hogwarts' Quartet.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sorting

**Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This chapter starts during the Sorting Ceremony.**

Harold's Point of View

Harold was really excited as he waited with Hermione, Dudley, and Draco to be sorted. It was a few minutes before Hermione's name was called out. "Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione walked up to the stool and almost immediatly after the hat hit her head, it called out. "RAVENCLAW!"

Dudley, Draco, and Harold clapped for her along with the different houses. It was a little disappointing that she was in a different house but at least she wasn't in Gryffindor. After a few more names, Draco's was called out. "Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco walked up to the stool in a dignified matter and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and after a second, it called out. "SLYTHERIN!"

This time only Hermione, Dudley, myself, and the Slytherin table clapped for him. I guess Slytherin wasn't that well liked. Then the boy-who-lived-to-be-annoying's name was called out. "Potter, Chris!"

Whispers broke out as Chris Potter made his way to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and after a few minutes, the hat called out. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"I feel bad for the Gryffindors." Dudley whispered to Harold and he nodded in agreement.

Then after several more names were called, McGongall called out. "Snape, Dudley!"

This was greeted with wide eyes and silence as Dudley made his way to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and after a moment, it called out. "SLYTHERIN!"

Harold wasn't the least bit surprised at this considering who their dad is... and their mother for that matter. Their mom can be downright cunning when she wants to be. Then McGonagall called out. "Snape, Harold!"

Harold walked up to stool and the hat was placed on my head.

 _"Hmm, interesting, Mr. Snape, or should I say Mr. Potter."_ A voice said and Harold knew it was the hat so he snarled. _"Tell anyone and you'll be dealing with all the pranks I've ever learned."_

 _"Ok ok, shesh no need to threaten me."_ The hat huffed.

 _"Just sort me."_ Harold growled at the hat and it gave another huff and then after a few minutes, it called out. "SLYTHERIN!"

Harold smiled and went to sit next to his brother and Draco. Harold smiled at his dad and godfather at the head table and they both smiled back. Harold then waved at Hermione who seemed to giggle before waving back.

After the sorting was over, the feast began.

Severus's Point of View

As the feast began, Lily Potter turned to Severus and said.

"I didn't know that you had children, Severus."

"And why would I have informed you of that fact?" Severus asked dryly, causing Lily to recoil slightly before she added. "I didn't think you were even married, Sev."

"You're quite mistaken then, Potter." Severus sneered, making Lily recoil again.

"There's no way you could get married, Snivellous." James sneered back and Lily smacked him lightly on the arm.

Severus was about to retort before he saw Sirius and beckoned him over. The marauder smiled and switched seats with another teacher so that he was beside Severus.

"Severus, how are you doing since we last saw each other?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"I've been well, Sirius, but I can see just by looking at you that you're extra hyper today." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not hyper!" Sirius objected.

"Oh please, Sirius, the day you are not hyper is the day you get a steady girlfriend." Severus joked.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Sirius said and Severus shook his head at him before chuckling.

"You are so lucky that Harold and Dudley love you, otherwise I'd be liable to hit you upside your head."

"They're my godsons, of course they love me." Sirius said smiling.

"Wait, his kids are your godsons?" James said in shock. "But you can't stand Snape."

"Correction, I can't stand you. On the other hand, Severus has been nothing but almost friendly so he's one of my friends." Sirius said, relishing the look on James's face. And then he added. "Besides that, I love my godsons, they're some of the best pranksters I've ever met. Along with their sisters."

"Wait you have more than just two kids, Severus?" Minerva McGonagall asked curiously.

"Does he ever, besides those two, there are the triplets, the twins, and his youngest. I'm personally the godfather of one of the triplets and the youngest while the girls were taken by another good friend of mine and Severus's." Sirius said smiling before adding. "You'd expect him to stop when they found out they were having triplets but no, they went all the way to eight."

Most of the staff table was staring at Severus with both shock and respect now. After all, no one expected the potions' master to have more than two kids and eight kids takes a lot of patience that they didn't expect him to have.

Severus opened his mouth to tell Sirius off but Sirius cut him off saying.

"Yeah, I know that it was Mrs. Snape's doing, but you're still half responsible, Sev. Not that I'm complaining, the twins are the best even if they aren't my goddaughters."

"For which I am grateful." Severus said.

"Oh come on, Remus is just as bad as I am." Sirius complained.

"No one is as bad as you are." Severus retorted.

"Then why did they let me teach here?" Sirius asked cheekily.

"Because you have another teacher in the room with you when you're teaching." Severus said smirking.

"Hey! I'll set Petunia on you!" Sirius said and Severus paled dramatically. No one can handle Petunia. It is suicide to even try.

"Wait did you say Petunia?" Lily asked. "Petunia as in my sister?"

"Who are you talking about? Petunia never mentioned having a sister." Sirius said sounding confused. Severus had to complement his acting skills. Sirius sounded like he genuinely didn't know that Petunia was Lily's sister. Well Petunia had disowned Lily when she abandoned Harry to her so she technically wasn't Lily's sister anymore.

"Must be a different Petunia then." Lily said quietly and Severus nodded.

"So, Severus, when will the rest of your kids be coming to Hogwarts?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Well the triplets will be coming in Harold's and Dudley's fourth year, the twins will be coming in their sixth year, and Tobias will be coming probably in the twins' fourth year." Severus replied thinking it over before adding. "But the girls are actually thinking of going to Durmstrang instead."

"Why's that?" Filius Flitwick asked. "Wouldn't they want to be with you?"

"Not really no. They don't want me 'hounding them'," He put air quotation around the last two words and then he said. "Anyway they want to go to Durmstrang like their mother. The boys on the other hand want to be here at Hogwarts even though I'm here, mostly because they have friends who either will or are going to Hogwarts."

"Your children are always divided by gender. It's scary sometimes." Sirius said and Severus shot him a glare.

"My children are not scary, well Stacy and Sally are but the rest of them aren't." Severus muttered.

"Whatever you say, Severus." Sirius said cheekily and Severus huffed before returning to his meal. Sirius grinned cheekily, amusing the other teachers with his antics.

Soon the feast was over, students were escorted to their common rooms, and the teachers entered their chambers and went to sleep. It had been a good welcoming feast in Severus's opinion.


End file.
